A False Protector
by Wiggs Magee
Summary: Shepard and Tali have endured many trials but when a visit to Migrant Fleet looms will someone from Tali's past to intervene to help Tali. Even when she doesnt want it
1. Chapter 1

John Shepard-

Paragon-

Lion of Elysium-

Spacer-

Alenko Died on Virmire-

Wrex is Alive-

Saved Council-

No romance during ME1-

Romanced Tali during ME2-

All squad members survived-

Destroyed Collector base-

Negotiations between Geth and Quarians for Rannoch have begun-

This story takes place 5 weeks after the events of ME2-

*Note this story follows BUT is not linked to my earlier Fanfic _The Decision _. The most it will appear here will be a couple references so there is no need to read it

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya vas Normandy once again found herself in the similar position of her and Shepard lying together on his bed. With her head as usual resting on his chest slowly counting his steady breaths and heartbeat, although because of their recent and much repeated 'bonding' Tali was steadily adapting to Shepard, although her immune system was far from healthily she could still lie with Shepard for an evening without a suite and have little to no after affects. Other, more intimate gestures still only resulted in maybe a day or 2 off wooziness.

Taking in a deep breath to remind herself that this was not some vivid fantasy and she wouldn't awake to find herself in her sleeper pod, in the old Normandy or even grieving aboard The Flotilla. Which at those time's she had several 'fantasies' about Shepard, not that she ever told him, as no doubt he would never let her forget it.

Noticing that his lover was not asleep Shepard promptly wrapped his arms around her and give her a gentle squeeze which caused Tali to instinctively nuzzle her head deeper into Shepard, sighing knowing that sleep would not be easily reached tonight Tali slowly slid up Shepard's body until they where face to 'face'. Shepard has seen first hand the horrors of the world, often forced to do such things himself -though he knew he would only do so if there was no other choice. Still many times he felt the weight of responsibility that was thrust upon him was often to great for him , many time's along his journey's he journeyed to the point of breaking. But at every moment be it at Virmire when he had to choose which friend to kill, or on the Collector base there was always something keeping him from falling over the brink into the abyss: unknowingly or not, Tali'Zorah had always been a lifeline for Shepard in his darkest hours all he would have to do was to look at her talk to her, sometimes about Quarian culture, other times about the troubling things done in his past. She was always there by his side, and much more recently in his heart.

''Tali? Why aren't you asleep yet?''

*sigh*''I don't know Shepard its just that , well I haven't seen the Flotilla in a while and we didn't, really leave on the best of terms.''

Shepard clearly remembered that trial, mainly due to the fact that it was the tipping point that then led to the young couple to pronounce their love for each other. Although he was glad that was able to happen he knew Tali found the trial to be a very troubling memory: with her own people, who she had dedicated a majority of her life to- branded her a traitor ,finding her father killed by Geth which he himself reactivated (while he could never forgive Rael for the terrible way he treated her daughter he still sympathised with him nonetheless). Though they had cleared Tali of all charges thanks to the help of Kal'reeger and Vetoor plus some shouting that would have made Samuel Jackson proud they both knew Tali would always feel not welcome in her former home.

''Tali I'm sure once you are inside you will remember all the good times you had aboard the Rayya.'' Shepard assured her, the Rayya was Tali's birth ship which was also one of the three of the Migrant fleets colossal live ships - marvels of engineering that each provided roughly a third of the fleets food. It was also the place where they decided to meet the friendlier Quarians such as : Han'Gerral, Vetoor, Kal and Shala. He hoped the familiar faces and surrounding would help Tali with the homesickness she had been feeling lately.

''I sure hope your right John, I just want to have a friendly talk to some child-hood friends without any Geth nearby or people accusing me of things.'' Tali added in a dejected tone.

Shepard placed his hand under her chin and titled her head so they looked each other in the eye's : Shepard with an intensity that few could match and Tali's who's glowing orbs always mesmerised John and stoked the fire's of love and passion which recently had been burning hot.

''Trust me they won't Tali, this trip will be perfect. After the… incident with Williams'' Shepard said with a visible shudder he still worried about the very drastic encounter between Tali and his former friend, it seemed as soon as she left the Normandy she simply dropted of the grid : there were rumoured reports of a women matching her description stationed at the Alliance garrison on Shanxi. '' and that still does not explain why you can't sleep.''

Tali laid a hand on Shepard's chest and a resounding purring sounds could be heard '' Maybe its because we are alone in a bed , and I've suddenly felt a very animalistic urge to rip away at your clothes and make sweet alien love to you that could possible last hours if not days.''

''Well Tali I'm sure that sounds lovely, but I'm quite tired right now, though if you hurry I am quite sure Garrus could happily oblige.'' said Shepard with a cocky grin obviously catching Tali's intent to divert attention away from his question.

Tali growled in mock rage and playfully slapped Shepard chest before sighing and saying '' Bosh'tet , well then I guess you wouldn't have fallen for that , I bet in your old age your still tired from our 'session' the other day.'' replied Tali which Shepard knew had a large smile plastered across her masked face.

Shepard feigned hurt'' I'm not that older than you!'' replied Shepard , he still found it rather cute how Tali still sometimes had trouble talking directly about how her and Shepard had been sleeping with each other.

''Tali you know you have nothing to be embarrassed about that were having sex.'' said Shepard off- handily.

At that Tali sat bolt-up right and she did one of the now rare treasure's of wringing her hands together. ''well its not that… Erm.. Keelah, its getting hot or is it my fever?.. Its just that your COMMANDER SHEPARD and well if people knew you where .. Having sex with a Quarian..'' she whispered the last part as if the mere mention of it would cause a public frenzy at what many considered an 'abomination'

A hard edge entered Shepard's eye as he quickly grabbed Tali's arms and rather to forcefully turned her to face him, his tone took on a hard edge '' Tali listen to me! You are not some hidden secret, to be shunned and hidden in public, if anyone be it some bigots, a stranger or hell that bitch from the news. I will proudly state without hesitation that I'm in love with Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.''

Although it still felt heart-warming when he said such selfless things Tali always had a bastion of doubt in her mind that would always come to the fore whenever people gave hated glances towards her Shepard - which she knew should be directed at her-.

''Its just that.. Well.. When ever were walking down the Citadel , people give you such hateful looks none of which you deserve, I'm a Quarian so I'm used to it but you shouldn't have to suffer as well.'' Muttered Tali as she hung her head in shame - there she said it - hopefully he will leave it be, of course that was a fools hope as Shepard would move the heavens themselves for Tali so some bigots were not going to stop him from comforting her.

''Tali, sadly I can't stop all those ignorant ***holes from clinging to their untrue prejudices. Someday I know it will happen the Quarians will have a chance to show to Galaxy just how selfless and communal they are, until then let me be your shelter. I will always be here Tali , I will always protect you be it a Reaper or a hateful comment.'' Shepard added with a fire in his voice as he gently rotated Tali's body towards him and kissed the top of her helmet.

''Oh Shepard, how did I ever manage to find you?'' Tali asked dreamily

''Heh, I could ask myself the same thing.''

Tali leaned forward and placed her head against Shepard gently pushing him back until they were lying down on the bed together.

''I must admit , I will be nice to see the Rayya and the whole Fleet again.'' Said Tali before releasing a content sigh.

''Yeah I would really like to see a Quarian community, you know without the whole exile and trial thing looming over us.'' suddenly a thought entered Shepard's mind. ''Tali, since Shala was pretty much your second mother.'' after a nod from Tali he continued ''So just curios but have you told her that your together with me?''

Tali attempted to remain clam and relaxed but inside her mind was reeling _Keelah , how could I be so stupid to forget to mention to her, I just hope she will accept him. _''Erm, no… But I'm sure will you approve and even if she doesn't what harm can she do?''

''*sigh* Ok Tali lets just hope your right.''

_*Yeah so new story and I'm going to try and make each Chapter longer, sadly this means I'll need another day to think of idea's type them out and double check. Please leave reviews and comments after reading.*_

_*Plus, yes I know the Samuel Jackson comment is very much against cannon but I just couldn't help myself*_


	2. Chapter 2

''We are entering the Armstrong nebula , The Migrant Fleet's current coordinate's are 1291,3101,0865 estimated time 15 minutes.'' came joker's voice over the intercom . ''Oh yeah Commander pick me up a souvenir , you know the I went on the Flotilla ride T-shirt or something'' quickly came the expected snarky comment from the crippled pilot.

Shepard, Tali and Garrus all with full gear equipped which had been sterilized earlier to avoid exposing the Rayya to any foreign bacteria, Shepard and Tali stood side by side absently holding hands with Shepard running his thumb over her hand. Garrus stood further back looking at his to friends with mirth in his eyes.

''You know Garrus , if you have something to say just say it.'' came a reply from Tali without even looking back.

Standing up straight shock evident in his voice. ''but how did you-''

''Because whenever you are not making a comment is when your thinking of another one to make'' Shepard said with a small chuckle.

''Well I was going to say it seems you have rested well but knowing you Shepard you probably didn't.'' with what could pass for a smile with his one remaining mandible.

''Garrus is that a hint of jealousy I hear?''

''ppfft, of course not I could get any women I want, I just want to make sure Shepard has his chance in the sun.''

This caused Tali to turn around and give a small push to the Turian's ribs. ''you know Garrus you don't have to come with us if you don't want to, I'm sure I could manage without your award winning humour for a while.''

Garrus took a step back and feigned shock. ''And let me only 2 friends running off together , of course not Tali also I've just thought of some brilliant jokes to share with the Quarian people and anyway ill probably be off on my own, I would like to see the Quarians at home.''

''Plus if things with Shala don't turn out how we want them we can use him as a distraction while I escape.'' added Shepard

Tali lightly punched Shepard arm before stating. ''Shepard my Auntie is not some deranged person I'm sure she will like you , anyway if she was angry it would take a hell of a lot more than Garrus and the Normandy's 3 foot thick bulkhead to even wind her.'' laughed Tali ( much to his horror Shepard didn't know if she was joking or not) ''I remember one time while my mother was away on sick leave after linking our suites and .. Father , was away this boy asked me if I wanted to come to back to his cubicle to check out this program he downloaded to his families terminal, anyway according to Shala the boy's eyes spent a second to long on my chest and he ended up in the Rayya's sick bay for a week.''

After Tali had finished her story Shepard has visibly paled and began to re think this whole visit until Tali playfully slapped her chest '' o don't worry you have N7 training and all that armour on, I'm sure you will only be out for a couple days''.

Before Shepard could object a Quarian voice echoed over the radio ''unknown vessel please identify yourself or we will open fire.'' at that Tali quickly walked toward the cockpit and spoke into the comm.

''After time adrift among open stars, through tide's of light and shoals of dust, will return to where I began.''

After a brief pause the Quarians voice could be heard again. ''you are clear to dock to the Rayya, please wait in your ship while a sterilizing and security crew will meet you there , welcome aboard Tali'Zorah Keelah se'lai.''

They entered the docking area and were greeted by a team of armed Quarians, but because they were holstered and from their body language they clearly didn't expect or want to use them, no doubt they only did this to keep with formalities and to keep the brass happy.

A Quarian who seemed more confident and authoritive than the marine's around him and gave both him and Tali a handshake . '' Keelah se'lai Tali'Zorah vas Normandy it's a pleasure to meet you again , seems just like yesterday you were setting off on your Pilgrimage, and now? Your saving the galaxy and giving Quarians a good name.'' the smile in his voice was evident, although the familiarity dropted when he met Shepard he still retained a positive voice. ''And you must be Captain Shepard , its good to meet you as well and hopefully with better reasons than last time.''

'' Keelah se'lai Kar'Danna its been to long since we've talked.'' replied Tali obviously calmed by the pleasant welcome she had received on her birth ship. ''Shepard this is Kar'Danna vas Rayya, captain of the Rayya and has been for the past 13 years.''

''Nice to meet you.'' added Shepard.

Kar motioned for them to follow them as the marine's took a relaxed position near the airlock, they walked down the corridor Shepard could make out first hand the way the Quarians kept their antique ship running - makes shift patches were placed on rusting pipes, assorted pieces of metal from various type and races of ships were welded together in patchwork assortments. Oil and other liquids were slowly leaking from pipes and bulkheads to create small reflective pools on the bulkhead floor Although it pained him to see such a beautiful race living in such conditions it still amazed and humbled him how they kept a ancient fleet of roughly fifty thousand vessels space worthy with almost no new material income and pretty much no credits.

John was snapped out of his thoughts as Kar stopped and ended his talking to a none-listening Shepard about the history and importance of the Rayya. ''We have been in the fleet for nearly 250 years and are still producing a majority of the Fleets food.'' Said the captain with no small amount of pride , no doubt he had told much the same speech to any Quarians arriving from their pilgrimage to join there crew , which Tali said earlier was highly sought after.

Although Tali knew all of this from growing up here she still eagerly listened to the captain as she attempted to become accustomed to the feel of being with her own people again.

''Wow, Captain that's quite a feat and I'm truly quite impressed.'' said Shepard as he tried to gain the Captains approval.

Kar gave a delighted nod before continuing to walk down the twisting maze of corridors and sub corridors that had been erected to maximize space like the back of his hand.

''Now Tali we have managed to clear out a couple cubicles for a few days so you 3 can have some rest, the people you wished to see should be arriving at 12:30 shipboard time tomorrow and the meeting will take place in the main plaza, the same area your trail took place , so until then you are giving full access to the ship except the nutrient vats for obvious reasons.''

''Kar there is no need to give us rooms.'' said Tali with a dismissive wave, obviously ill at ease with the thought of displacing other Quarians for her need no matter how temporarily.

''No sense for a hero such as yourself we had every family on the ship begging to let you use their quarters .'' said Kar'Danna with a small chuckle . '' finally we decided to give you some cubicles near both my cabin if you would require any assistance and the trade floor if you and your companions would like to do a little exploring.''

''Though I still thinks its unnecessary, thank you for the rooms and please thank the families who moved for us.'' said Tali as her natural Quarian selflessness kicked in.

''Of course now if you don't mind there are a few matters I need to take care of in the bridge if you need anything just contact me.'' giving Shepard, Tali and Garrus a brief nod he smartly turned around and disappeared into the mass of junctions and corridors.

''Good man.'' muttered Garrus then as if on cue he said. '' I'm going go to go exploring see what kind of weapons this ship is packing .'' then he gave a quick wink '' you two better not start anything until your at least in your rooms.'' giving a quick laugh the Turian walked away only to quickly ask the nearest Quarian were the ships batteries were located.

''I'm guessing he probably knows this is a food ship and won't be carrying any serious weapons.'' signed Tali.

Shepard shook his head and a smile crept upon his lips.'' Garrus is a good man in his own way, he was just trying to give us some needed privacy.'' At this comment his hand snaked around her waist, she quickly backed away from him.

''Sorry Shepard, it's just. I'm not sure how my people will react and I want Shala to find out from me, not some passer by.'' she whispered.

At her comment Shepard slowly nodded his head but Tali could still see the hurt look in his eyes, _Keelah he thinks I'm embarrassed about him. _As guilt wracked her conscience all she could do walk ask '' Do you want to go check out my old home then?''

* I know this story is taking off slower than my other Fanfic but I'm trying to get more detail into this one, next chapter will probably be Tali and Shepard exploring the Rayya*


	3. Chapter 3

* tim94 yeah I did read the books but I sort of forgot that bit, thanks for reminding me*

*If anyone doesn't know what a score means is an old term of a group of twenty or so people*

It had been an hour since they first arrived aboard the Rayya and Tali and Shepard found themselves in the trade floor of the live ship. Everywhere they could see score's of Quarians chatted and walked around, where most species would have been pushing and shoving to get were they wanted to go the Quarians swerved and moved past each other with a practiced grace, the few times that someone did make contact with another there would be apologise from both side's before they to erupted into heated conversations. A sudden fact hit Shepard, _this is probably more Quarians than I've ever seen in my life together, _giving a small grunt of realisation he turned to Tali who was standing next to him , who had been utterly quite while they had been on this floor.

Giving her a slight nudge ''Tali? Are you alright?''

Standing up straight with a bolt as Shepard shook her from her deep thoughts she turned to him and said '' I feel fantastic.'' she said with genuine happiness ringing in her voice. '' Its just, its been so long since I've been here, with my own people, I guess I 'm just speechless.'' she said with a simply shrug of her shoulders, Shepard desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her but he respected her wishes to keep their relationship secret from her people until she had a chance to tell them first. Although slightly hurt from it he still understood the reasoning behind it and agreed to just show friendliness to Tali while in public.

''So wanna have a look around?'' Shepard suggested

She gave an eager nod. '' yes please Joh- Shepard.'' she hastily corrected.

Disgruntled at that comment he kept quite and they both made there way towards to centre of the market, while Tali was easily fitting into the crowd and easily bypassing others, Shepard was having a much harder time of it and had already muttered several apologise by the time they got to the centre ( he secretly thanked he full faced helmet so they couldn't see his reddening face.)

''Why Shepard aren't we graceful?'' asked Tali obviously noticing his discomfort.

He gave her an unseen glare before chuckling '' its just because I don't have your hips and anyway if this was a squad of Krogan then we'd see who was making progress.''

''Shepard!'' Tali scolded '' remember, please keep it until Shala is here.''

Shepard's hand slowly sneaked towards her bottom to get a humours reaction from the young women when suddenly a pleasant ''Tali? Is that you?'' Quickly taking his hand away both him and Tali turned around to see a young male Quarian quickly making his way towards him, obviously he was pleased to see Tali as he bumped into a few people in his haste to reach us.

When he was finally within reach he quickly lunged and grasped Tali in a deep hug, she shot Shepard a quick look who had obviously grasped what was happening by the male Quarians body language and his haste to hug her he had humour in his eyes and gave a quick shrug, recognising no help was coming from him Tali gave a short sigh and looked down at the Quarian still hugging her. ''Fild its good to meet you again.'' quickly prompting him to let her go.

Standing back he quickly took a pose that looked like some young child at his first date. '' No Tali, its my pleasure to meet you. You look even better than the last time I saw you.'' his head quickly bobbing and his voice brimming with emotion. He was of similar build to most other Quarians - seeing as only Humans contained any serious genetic diversity and he had a obviously well cared for suite that had blue highlighting and streaks against the gray fabric. His face was covered by an equally blue helmet and a grey visor to revel a par of luminescent yellow eyes.

Inside Tali kicked herself, _Oh Keelah how could I forget Fild, he has been obsessed with me since before I got back from my Pilgrimage, guess I should have just told him I wasn't interested._

In a quick attempt to get this conversation over she introduced them both. '' Shepard this is Fild'Narel vas Rayya, him and me are _friends_ '' stressing that word though it's hidden meaning totally flew past Fild who continue to stare at her. '' He would occasionally come over to the Rayya since his parents were some of the best techs in the fleet so he would stay here for a week every so often, and he even joined the Rayya after his pilgrimage.''

''Just to see you.'' he tried to joke but they both could easily see that it was closer to the truth than he would admit to.

''And Fild this is John'Shepard vas Normandy.''

At that comment he suddenly straightened and gave Shepard a cold stare . He continued to stare at him for several moments before Tali gave an awkward cough which brought his attention back to her and the warmth instantly filled his glowing eyes again. Shepard also noticed that his helmeted head was actually titled towards her chest and he could see his eyes flicking between Tali's breasts and her wide hips he balled his fists and attempted not to punch the visor as the person who was making a poor cover of his oggeling

Giving a brief pause from his examination he turned and gave Shepard a very stiff hand shake before returning his attention back to Tali. ''I heard that you had docked with the Rayya but I was sceptical at first, never mind it is a gift to see you again Tali. If you don't mind me asking. What are you doing here?''

Realising she needed to wrap this conversation up before Shepard and Fild came to blows she quickly blurted out. ''I'm just meeting some old friends tomorrow at the plaza.''

His head snapped up from a detailed inspection as to the texture of the material on her cleavage and said with eagerness and anticipation.'' Really? Mind if one more is there?'' he hinted with a failed attempt to keep the little composure he had during the conversation.

_Oh Keelah why did I mention the meeting, I can't just say no but I don't wanna hurt him when I confess about Shepard, Shala will be a big enough thing to deal with_.

''Of course, I would be upset if you weren't there Fild.'' said Tali trying to cover up her growing annoyance - clearly she had also noticed his wandering eyes.

At this comment Fild looked nearly as if he was about to jump for joy instead he just gave a rapid nod of his head. ''In the mean time Tali would you like to come back to my cubicle with me? We could talk about the old times.'' he eagerly commented

_Yeah and no doubt you want to get in her suite you eager son of a bitch _Shepard fought bitterly to himself, he had managed to control himself at the Quarians starting but this was to much and he had to use all of his restraint to stop himself from punching him.

Thankfully Tali declined with a shake of her head. ''sorry but no, I'm going to show Shepard around the Rayya and I want to see the old home again.''

''Oh, okay do you want me to-''

''No!'' Tali quickly cut in before continuing in a gentler tone. '' No thanks , I'd like some time just to think.'' she quickly leaned in . ''Just to do some Quarian thinking.''

Shepard obviously heard this and found it to be a poor excuse but Fild took it regardless he happily nodded .''Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow at the plaza then.'' He quickly threw one last look at Tali's breasts before disappearing in bustling crowd.

''Oh Keelah'' uttered Tali with a shake of her head.

''If he looks at your cleavage one more time I swear I'll floor him.''

At that she gave a quite chuckle before turning around and exiting the Trading Floor. ''Come on Shepard, I want to show to you the rest of my home.''

Tali couldn't help but grin as she told John about the Rayya and the Flotilla in general as he stared in child like wonder at the perfect examples of Quarian engineering and their mastery on machinery.

''Last I heard there is around 4,000 Quarians onboard the Rayya.'' Said Tali practically beaming with pride as Commander Shepard the idol of Humanity was awed at the feats of the Quarian people.

''Jesus! 4 thousand?'' Said Shepard in disbelief.

''We Quarians do know how to maximise space.'' she teased '' and anyway this is a mobile space station we could probably fit twice as much but a lot of the ship is filled with the nutrient vats.''

''The what?'' asked Shepard questioningly.

Tali sighed and placed her hand against her visor, although knowing that she couldn't expect a non-Quarian to research this let alone know if off the top of their head it still brought her a sliver of pleasure when she explained things to Shepard like a teacher would.

''Were do you think we get all of our food paste? We have huge vats of nutrients and such made from waste and from the produce from the few plant crops we keep on the ship, we then sterilize it and that's how we get our food.''

Shepard mulled this over until a question came to mind. ''What sort of waste?''

Tali slapped his chest then said in a tone as if it was the easiest answer in the world. ''what do you think we do with the waste build up from our suits?''

At that answer Shepard turned a slight shade of green under his helmet until a playful look came to his eye. ''so? You used to live on one huge poo factory?''

At that Tali let our a small growl and tried to punch Shepard who managed to step away from the blow, going along with the tease. ''I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with a little recycling.''

Then a wide grin appeared on Shepard's face and with a snicker his next comment came out. ''So, since your father was on the admiralty board does that make you the 'princess of poo?'' At that Shepard burst into laughter and tears began to run down his cheeks,

Tali felt herself blush at the comment, normally she would have been saddened at a mention of her late father but with her spirits being at such a high from being amongst her people she simply laughed as well before pouncing of Shepard and knocking him over. As they both giggled and laughed and rolled over Shepard made a comment.

''I thought you wanted to keep US a secret?''

At that Tali quickly jumped off Shepard and turned to see if anyone saw them, thankfully this service corridor was empty for now. Shepard also clambered off the floor and dusted himself down.

He poked Tali's shoulder to make her face him a his face took a more serious tone

''Tali, I would just like to say its been a pleasure to see your home and its good to see you among your people again and to be in such a good mood.''

Tali felt touched by his words and quickly looked to the side's to see if there was anyone within ear shot, seeing no one she quickly and quietly spoke. ''Thank you John it means a lot to hear you say that ,I Love you.''

Shepard titled his head towards her no doubt having a loving smile behind his mask he put an arm on her shoulder '' I love you to Tali.''

Realising he needed to get this answered. '' Tali? Who exactly was that.. _friendly _person we met in the market.'' obviously hinting at the fact his eyes the glued to Tali's chest

Knowing this question was bound to come up she gave a resigned sigh.'' Keelah Fild, is one of my friends from my childhood, the first time he visited the Rayya we both sort of met each other since we both had a natural talent in engineering.'' with another heavy sigh she continued.'' he always had a crush on me, I expected it would go over with time but it turns out it didn't.''

At this Shepard's brow furrowed '' that sounds familiar.''

Tali then blushed suddenly as she to saw the similarity as it was to her growing interest with Shepard aboard the original Normandy. ''Yeah well it sort of went from a crush to an obsession, he would follow me every where and would instantly dislike any of male friends, it became increasingly annoying but I just put up with him. Finally we both went out on Pilgrimage's roughly the same time and he arrived with a ship and a few tonnes of platinum and so was allowed to join the Rayya.'' she added the last part bitterly '' when I arrived after.. After the attack he was there and with your death and his constant pestering after a couple months I finally snapped I shouted at him to leave me alone and slapped him, I hoped he would finally leave well enough alone but he only stayed away for a week or so and said I needed 'help'. This would often be him arriving unannounced into my cubicle and many 'to friendly hugs' which would often have his hands straying far to close to area's they shouldn't be.''

At that Shepard's face darkened and he suddenly wished he did punch Fild. ''He seems kind of creepish. Did he ever want to link suite's?''

''Erm, well many times he kept hinting at the subject and a few times I thought he actually would remove his mask but I always said I was having a fever so it never went anywhere. I had to endure almost 2 years of him several times I hinted that we were just friends but he never stopped .I just hope the news will finally make him see sense, he is a good person but just a little.. Needy. Anyway enough about him, I learned long ago just mentioned him is often enough to bring him running.'' she added with a small chuckle

Shepard gave a small nod before saying .''Tali, now why don't we turn in for tonight we have a big day tomorrow.''

She gave a quick sigh. '' Keelah don' remind me.'' with a shake of her head a worry entered her head '' No doubt Garrus is in his cubicle by now and there is only one left, soo..'' she let the statement hang in the air.

Shepard gave her a quick squeeze to her shoulder before a sly grin crept on his lips. '' don't worry Tali when I want I can be very sneaky.''

*If the number of Quarians on the ship is to large or to small sorry I just had a random guess and since it is one of the largest ships in the fleet thought that was a good number. Also as a note I've had pretty much zero comments of reviews to this story so if you read please at least comment just something quick would be appreciated *


	4. Chapter 4

True to his word Shepard managed to get into Tali's cubicle who had been lying on her bed mat with anticipation but also worry in case he was caught and she worried if any passing Quarians mistook him for some creep or a thief. Thankfully he sneaked inside without alarm and they both sat against the wall as the single bedroll was to small to accommodate them both.

As Tali leaned in against Shepard's chest she was wracked by guilt: After all the things he had given up for her, the seemingly unlimited patience of days upon days with nothing but hugs and words to share between them, were with any other women he could stroke her cheek or kiss her. Or as he often felt the brunt of hateful glare's as he proudly showed their relationship, and as he dealt with the scavengers from the media who kept asking if he could do better or if he was 'looking out for humanity's best interest' every time he said into the face of millions that his heart belong to Tali and now? Now when its Tali who faces the opinion of her people what did she do? She told him not to tell anyone not to hold her hand to just pretend as if.. As if they didn't love each other , just the though of that and what she did implied brought moisture to her eyes. She had in all intents and purpose's shunned him, suddenly the once thought long gone feelings of her being undeserving of Shepard's love came rushing back into the fore.

Shepard sat there absently running his hands along Tali's back feeling the soft material brush across his fingers and he thought back to the events of today. He was still slightly hurt at having to keep him and Tali a secret but he understood the decision and he to remembered the times he felt pressured by the public and the media, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if instead of it being legions of strangers it was instead friends so close they were practically considered family.

''Shepard.'' he heard a quite reply from the side of him. He looked down and saw the Young women lying against him with her helmeted head titled upwards towards him, he brushed away his hood like a normal couple might brush away a stray lock of hair.

''Yes?''

''I'm.. I'm so sorry.'' she croaked

At the tone of her voice Shepard realised she was crying he suddenly brought his hands down and quickly pressed her against him and took a three fingered hand in his own. ''Tali? What's wrong honey?''

She let out a small sad laugh. ''Like you don't know.. It's me. I.. I don't deserve you.''

Shepard set out a small sigh clearly used to these conversation that would often spring up during the early weeks of their relationship, he had hoped it had passed but rampantly she was still harbouring false doubts. ''Tali you never have to say that. You are the only one that make's me feel like, like I have a resemblance of being normal, you bring me a sense of peace that no other place or person ever brought.''

As he said these words he placed a hand against her visor and began to mirror stroking her cheek, she instinctively nuzzled her head against his palm which brought a grin to his face.

''Shepard, you.. The times we spend together are the happiest I've ever experienced but still I make things hard for you. There is my suite and how you have to sterilize yourself which no matter how much you deny it I can see its burning your skin and now.. Now I try to hide you in front of my people even after all the times you proudly told people you love me and all the times you turned down those beautiful women who made their advances. I.. its just so unfair that I do this to you.'' she hung he head in shame as she mulled over her confession.

Shepard thought carefully as to how he should reply to this before a stroke on inspiration struck him.'' 'Love, like a river, will cut a new path whenever it meets an obstacle .''

As Tali looked further up at him puzzlingly he explained.'' a quote from a poem I read when I was a child and I quite liked it, you see no matter how obstacle's we are faced with we will triumph be it Reapers, the media or Shala, and we can do it anyway you want if we must keep it quite for a day then so be it because in the end you are worth any wait, a day, a month, a year. I will gladly wait if you were at the end ,if you will: my light at the end of the tunnel.''

His beautiful words brought tears of happiness spilling down her cheeks to collect in the liquid absorbent pockets at the bottom of her visor as she wrapped her arms around his waist and crushed him in a deep hug as if afraid if she let go he would disappear.

''Thank you Shepard, Keelah thank you.''

When she settled down and they resumed there quite contemplation a single sentence rang over and over in her head just as it had every time he held her hand, ever time he smiled at her or every time they made love : _How did I become so lucky?_

….11:00 the next day shipboard time….

_Thud, thud, thud_ each step rang loudly inside her helmet as it became a battle of wills to simple place one foot in front of another as the made their way towards the plaza, she had woke to find herself alone in her cubicle, scared as to where Shepard was she then remember that he was waiting for her down the corridor as to not rouse any suspicions. _Well at least we won't have to hide for much longer _she thought to herself with a small smile, this was probably the only pleasant thought alone in the swarming, churning mass of doubts and fears . _What would Shala think? Would she bring my father's name into this? What will my people think? What's Fild going to be like and how many of Shepard's punches is it going to take to stop him from looking at my breasts?_. Although she was pleased to see some of the less troubling people attending the party like Kal and Han she still wondered if this whole thing was such a good idea.

''It was so loud last night.'' commented Shepard. Clearly annoyed at the ships constant symphony of noises and stuttering sounds

''I know wasn't it lovely?'' sighed Tali.

Shepard snorted , more like irritating he couldn't get a wink of sleep.

As she rigidly walked down the corridors Shepard could clearly see her discomfort and it pained him that he couldn't comfort her with a hug or some close words while they kept incognito, as he attempted to appear confident and calm about the situation but he to was worried some what. After there many conversations about her life on The Flotilla he wondered what Tali would do if basically her family rejected him. He also realised he would need to take that Fild somewhere and have a few choice words with him about Tali, just remembering how he ran his eyes along Tali's curves brought a shroud of rage over his thoughts.

They were both quickly snapped out of their thoughts as the final door leading to the plaza snapped open with a rusty squeal of metal on metal and Shepard was partially blinded by the sudden light coming from the plaza compared to the relatively dark corridors of the Quarian ships. As his eyes adjusted to the light he could clearing see the foliage of the Plaza and the couple dozen or so Quarians who were all giving a cheer and making there way towards them , no towards Tali, no doubt he was just a human commander who was at her trial. While He didn't recognise nearly anyone there he did make out the distinctive red suit of Kal'Reeger leaning against a wall obviously waiting for the couple to be done with the initial greetings. He could also see Han'Gerral in his faded gray suite alone as he made his was towards him and shook his hand. What he did pick up was the suited form of Fild practically running towards Tali to rap her up in another uncomfortable hug. As Han moved off to talk to Tali he felt the anger rising again but he squashed it as he bypassed the numerous people crowding around a now uncomfortable Tali towards Kal who pushed himself off the wall and held his hand out.

As Shepard shook it Kal said in a rather pleased voice. ''It is nice to see Tali has finally met a good man.'' Shocked at first Shepard thought he was referring to Tali and Fild but as his glowing eyes focused on Shepard he knew what Kal was actually saying.

Knowing that lying would be pointless he sighed and said. ''How did you know?''

Kal gave a small chuckle .''As much as I admit to it I'm not just 'another pair of boots on the ground.'' He gave Shepard a small pat on the shoulder.

''What gave it away?''

''The second I saw you two on Haestrom together you just, fitted better than any other relationship I've seen and the way she talked about you constantly to the crew and in her video diaries and there was also the fact you blew through a few score's of Geth and a colossus just to see her safe.'' He added the last part light heartedly. ''And then at the trial as you gave that brilliant speech and put the admirals in there place, it was pretty easy to see. And now even though your trying not to act like it I can still see the attraction between you two.'' After a brief pause he clasped his hands behind his back ''What I can also see is you trying not to floor Fild.''

Shepard just opened and closed his mouth several times as he just now realised how perceptive the marine was.

Kal just laughed and tapped his head. ''don't worry I've seen how he looks at her and even now as he is undoubtedly undressing her in his head though I'm surprised you haven't told anyone yet.''

''Oh we have it is , well to the Citadel and the crew were just getting round to tell the Quarians.'' he added with a shrug of his shoulders, right now he seemed like some teenager caught red handed by his mother. ''On that note, were is Shala?''

''aaah I see you want to die then?'' laughed Kal. ''she said she would be 30 minutes or so late, so I guess you better work on your will.''

''Is she really that bad?''

Kal simply looked as if he had asked if Quarians had three fingers.'' Shepard you have no idea-''

He was suddenly interrupted as Tali walked towards Kal and gave him a friendly hug.

''Kal its good to see you''

Surprised by the un expected hug he relaxed and slowly patted her on the back as she stepped away he said formally ''likewise ma'am.''

''Please Kal how many times have I told you to just call me Tali?''

''34 times, ma'am.'' said Kal with a nod he then leaned in and whispered ''It is nice to see you finally told Shepard.''

Tali shot back as if stung and let out a small gasp she glanced around to see if no one noticed she whispered ''How?''

Kal gave a modest shrug. ''You two didn't make it that hard to figure out, don't worry apparently everyone else has tinted visor's since it seems they haven't seen it yet.''

Shepard quickly attempted to change the subject. ''So Reegar how have you been since we last talked?''

''Not much has been going on I've done a few recon missions, mind you nothing as exciting as Haestrom and the techs are still banging their heads against the whole dying star situation.'' He then said in a more quite tone. ''So how long have you to been-''

''Reegar!'' Tali hushed. ''we will tell you once we've… made it public ,not before.''

He was about the continue but then Fild suddenly sprang up from nowhere and stood next to Tali ''So Tali what do you think?'' he said like some earnest puppy waiting for approval.

Clearly worried that he had heard there conversation with Kal but he seemed not to have heard.

''Its very nice Fild, it is really good to meet all my old friends again.''

By his posture you could have sworn Tali had just given him the secret to eternal life so was his joy at her compliment. ''Really? You think so? Its good to hear since this was all for you.''

As his rapid compliments shot out of his mouth Kal, Tali and Shepard could see that Fild wandering eyes once more began to eagerly soak of up every detail of curves , In an attempt to stop it Tali crossed her arms in front of her chest to deny him a view although all this did was make his shift his attention towards her hips and bottom. Clearly seeing the tension building up Kal swiftly excused himself and walked towards to main group who were chatting earnestly ignorant to the power keg that was about to go off any second.

As Shepard tensed and his fists curled he was just about to floor the pervert in front of him when suddenly the doors leading into the plaza opened and a female Quarian stood there her eyes roaming over the crowd until they found Tali. With a purposed walk of a protective family member: Admiral Shala'Ran vas Tonbay made her way towards them.

* I originally planned the have the confession and the first part of the conflict in this part but instead I put in the cubicle scene. Also the poem quote is from Crystal Middlemas*


	5. Chapter 5

''Tali! Its so good to see you again.'' she quickly embraced Tali in a deep hug ,thankfully this one was much more welcome that Fild's and momentarily Tali forgot about the news she would have to deliver and her mind drifted back to her childhood when Shala was almost like a second mother when's hers was away working or on sick-leave when they linked suites.

9 years ago aboard the Rayya.

''Auntie, Auntie, Auntie!'' Tali quickly ran into her cubicle as Shala slowly and methodically knitted a new piece of cloth to place on the cubicle's wall. With a small smile she set her tools down and looked up at the young women who was on the verge of shouting for joy so she remained content with simply jumping up and down on the spot.

''Yes Tali dear?''

''Notice something different about me?'' he asked as she did a little twirl, of course Shala had noticed as soon as she walked into the room, Tali had received her first Enviro-suite, while not the most stylish with its faded and slightly tattered appearance it still looked quite pleasing with its Purple colour scheme that Tali did love a lot.

''Oh really? I haven't noticed.'' said Shala in false wonder.

The young girl gave a small huff and lanced her arms across her flat chest. ''C'mon its easy, you must have noticed it?''

''Really? What is it? Have you had a new hair cut?'' Shala joked.

Tali turned away in a sullen manner and appeared to be having a sulk. Shala quickly snuck up behind her and quickly wrapped her arms around her and made a raspberry noise.'' Of course I have flower, you look beautiful in that suite.''

The young girl spun around and eagerly embraced her auntie and have a high pitched giggle. ''I feel so grown up.'' before releasing another girlish giggle.

Shala also let loose a small laugh before picking up Tali who promptly started to laugh and flail her limbs before both her and Shala sat down on the bed roll. Once they were seated Tali eagerly wrapped her arms around Shala's waist and gave her a deep hug. ''Oh Auntie I've waited to be out of that bubble for so long.''

Shala gave a small nod and a sad smile behind her mask, she to remembered feeling much the same during her first few weeks in the suite before she realised the burden that all quarians had to bare for their failure of attacking their creations. Let the child have her moments of happiness Keelah knows she deserves it.

''And think Auntie ,soon I'll be on my Pilgrimage and I'll join a ships crew and Oh! It sounds all so brilliant.''

Shala gave her a reassuring squeeze.'' Yes Tali the Galaxy does have much beauty to behold.''

Tali gave a small sigh.'' I just can't wait to see the Galaxy and maybe meet a nice man on one of the ships.''

Shala's patted her arm. '' Of course you will flower, a beautiful smart girl like yourself? You will have to keep the men back with a stick.''

Tali gave a feminine laugh at the thought of handsome boys all clambering over each other to reach her. With a full smile she turned her thoughts to her future and what will happen.

''Keelah on my pilgrimage I'm going to bring back the greatest gift ever for the fleet , to make mother and father proud.''

At that Shala flinched she secretly resented Rael as he paid little attention to his lovely daughter as he was always on Admiral business, many times she had tried to reason with him to show her more affection but he merely stated that when he builds Tali a house on Rannoch then he will make up for lost time. Slowly as much for herself as the young girl she slowly rocked Tali back and forth on her lap

''And I'm sure you will flower, I'm sure you will, I bet you will meet lots of people and show the Galaxy just what we quarians can do.''

Although Tali was sheltered from the racism most of the Galaxy brought against her people she hoped in the years since her Pilgrimage people had finally come to there senses.

''I'm going to show them all Auntie, I'm, I'm going to do the most heroic thing any quarians has ever done. I'm going to save the galaxy!'' as she attempted to strike one of those heroic pose's from the movie's that were sometime's played on the screens on the Rayya's trading floor. ''And I'll meet my hero and we will be in love.'' sighed dreamily

Although Shala knew these to be childish fantasies she didn't want to deprive the girl of her happiness just yet just as she was to continue there talk she looked down and noticed her gently rocking had made the young girl fall asleep at the twin glowing orbs behind her mask here gone and the gently rise and fall of her chest indicated she was already fast asleep.

Chuckling slowly she set Tali down on the bed roll and made to leave to cubicle she cast one last look at the amazing girl lying asleep and a single though entered her head._ No matter what happens I will protect her…_

''Auntie it's good to see you again. ''said Tali sincerely and returned the hug. As she returned from her flash backs she suddenly remembered the news she was meant to deliver and she secretly wished that events would turn out for the better. She stepped back and glanced at Shepard who nodded his consent that the time had finally arrived.

She walked away from a confused Shala before standing beside Shepard.

''Erm, I would like everyone .. Could everyone?'' she quietly muttered and failed to gain the attention of the chatting quarians before a loud before a loud sharp cough silenced them all, giving a small nod to Shepard she once more turned to address her friends.

''So. Yes… I would like to first thank you all for coming here it has been great to see you all again after so long..'' Both she and Shepard knew she was simply stalling for time and she kicked herself for being so scared. Instantly her hands began to grapple with each other as she hit a mental wall and she physically couldn't continue to talk as fear and doubt raged through out her mind. These obstacle's instantly dissipated as a large armoured hand grasped one of her own and gripped it in a tight embrace, instantly muttering began among her friends and she noticed Shala's eyes slant and her fists ball ready to defend her and with no small amount of Satisfaction she saw Fild stand bolt upright as if struck by lighting and his head constantly twitched between her and Shepard.

Knowing that it was already out there just unsaid she steeled her resolve and finally spoke. '' Yes.. Well as you can see, ''suddenly she mind became mush as she tried to reach the proper words. '' I'm.. having sex with Shepard!'' _No! that's not meant to come out! _''I mean, I have had sex many times with-'' _NO! you stupid girl just think! _'' I meant to say we are in a relationship.'' she let the statement hang in the air.

Her expectations of insults and curses to be thrown around the plaza never came, there was of course a sudden outbreak of quarians turning towards each other and talked furiously to each other with some she heard approval and praise at her 'finally finding a good man' but she also heard many shaking their heads and calling it a travesty. What she failed to notice was Shala pacing rapidly towards them and before Tali could react she had delivered a sharp slap to Shepard's face that sounded with a loud smack reeling for the blow even from underneath the military grade helmet he wore Tali was scared she would continue from the slap but she merely turned towards her grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled Tali towards a dark alcove of the Plaza. Shepard made to intercept her but a backwards glance from Tali told him that this matter needed to be dealt with between family. Shepard turned around and now noticed the gaze of every person in the Plaza was fixed purely on him, many were simply curious, other hateful ,among Han'Gerral and Kal'Reeger they seemed to be the only one's to offer genuine praise. Finally his gaze met that of Fild's and the anger he saw in those orbs equalled or even bettered the rage in the Krogan he had thought or even Saren. Knowing that he would have to be dealt with he made his way towards Fild.

They reached the darkened corner and Shala released Tali hand and spun around. ''If that Shepard has so much as endangered you! I'll, I'll beat him so hard the Alliance will tell stories of me to there children to keep them quite.''

Tali stepped back deeply afraid, although she had faced much worse things it was almost instinctive: like a mother scolding her child, with grim realisation she knew that was what this was.

''I knew it!'' she threw her hands in the air. ''I just knew it he was using you, first when he rescued you and at your trial, he was simply exploiting the situation. Why don't you consider any of the dozens of people who have showed interest like that Fild, he seems like a nice boy '' she said in something that sounded like a plead. Tali knew Shala didn't want to see her 'daughter' hurt and even though Tali knew it would never happen Shala thought that Shepard would hurt her.

''Shala, Fild is a perverted Bosh'tet who won't stop staring at my chest, anyway Shepard accepts me for.. My faults.''

''That ignorant Bosh'tet! He doesn't know a thing about us. Does he even know you can't leave your suite without being ill. And I bet you he would JUST LOVE to see under that mask every night.'' she then went into severe muttering as she paced back and forth.

Fild could easily see that Shepard wanted to talk to him so he stalked off into the opposite corner that Shala and Tali took off to and waited for Shepard to follow. When he reached him Fild whirled round placed an accusing finger against Shepard chest and whispered darkly. ''you Bosh'tet!''

Shepard was about to reason with him but the young man continued. ''When you died Tali was broken! She cried every day, every night we could all hear her as her tears were the last thing she remembered before sleep. Even after the weeks of mourning after she wasn't the same for months. A shell of her former self she talked to no one, she didn't even talk to me! But while you were away somewhere I was there! I was there to pick up the pieces just like I always have. I was always here for Tali and I knew deep down that she would someday feel whole and together we could finally be happy. Just as soon as thins seemed to regain normality and that would have happened, you came back! You strolled in and completely flipped her life upside down as if two years hadn't even passed.'' He roared the last part drawing the stares of many of the people in the Plaza but they went unheeded.

Shepard tried not to flinch at each accusation and shout, but they struck a hidden cord, inwardly Shepard felt such guilt's at having to make Tali endure two years of pain while he was being rebuilt, although he tried not to he couldn't help now to think of the many nights of Tali lying there alone crying for the then lost John Shepard. But at the comment of 'them being happy' the rage that Shepard had felt towards this man grew ten-fold.

He equally pushed Fild with a finger staggering him with the force of it. ''You know nothing! Tali told me she had felt these feelings for a long time and I have equally felt them. We both confessed to them. I pushed her into nothing!'' shouted Shepard angry that people would accuse him of coercing a young women to be with him.

Fild raised his arms and his voice was heavy with sarcasm. ''Oh, is that what you think? The GREAT Commander Shepard, hero of the alliance, the Lion of Elysium , Hero of the Citadel. You Don't think she wouldn't have some childish dreams about being with you, much like any girl. The thing is she has mistaken that for love! And when you admitted your feelings to her of course she was pressured into saying similar.''

Shepard chose not to correct him as to the fact that it was Tali who admitted her feelings first as no doubt he would deny it with his delusions.

''If you think that is true then why after all these weeks has she still LOVED me exactly the same as the first day we began our RELATIONSHIP.'' putting every ounce of emphasis on love and relationship to try and get it into his head.

''SHEPARD!'' a loud bellow could be heard across the plaza and he saw Shala storming across the plaza towards him Tali attempting to halt her. Shepard stepped forwards preparing for the assault to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Tali watched as Shala quickly closed the space and delivered a brutal punch to Shepard's chest who took it with just a slight grunt, reaching her fist back she once again punched him, Tali ran to intervene but was stopped by a curious notion, _Shepard hasn't fought back yet_, seeing for herself John's aptitude in hand to hand combat first hand she knew that he could have easily dodged that blow and floor Shala within a few seconds but he merely stood there and weathered the increasing amount of blows that Shala rained upon him. She gave a snort _always was a gentleman_, finally after the twelfth blow Shepard deems that Shala had taken out enough of her anger and snatched one of her incoming firsts in his own, then as her other one tried to kidney punch him he deftly caught that one too. Holding both of the admirals quaking fists in his hands he leaned forward and with every ounce of authority he could muster asked.

''Shala'Ran you need to calm down.''

Not expecting such a calm response and shocked the way he expertly caught her punches she stop her attempts of resistance and merely stood there glaring at Shepard and shaking with pent up adrenalin.

Noticing her calmed demeanour Shepard let her hands go, quickly Shala placed one last slap across his helmeted head before taking a few step backwards in case she couldn't control her impulse's, instead she pointed an accusing finger and said in a venom laden voice.

''You, you Bosh'tet! You dare use Tali for your own uses you may have fooled all of us before about your supposed care for the quarian people but now I can see clearly you just want to get into Tali's suite. You have been a curse to her! Snatching her away from her home, her PEOPLE to go off around a galaxy that despises us! She may just be a girl blinded by her feelings but I know better, I can see you for what you really are! A lying, cheating little opportunist!''

Tali was shocked at the once unheard of tone that Shala had used- the admiral who always was the calm reasoned voice in the often heated entity of quarian politics, how many times it was her who had calmed down the fire's of anger and frustration in many admirals and Conclave representations- and now she was raging and shouting loud enough to be heard outside the plaza.

She also saw Fild slowly creeping up behind Shala offering her support in no doubt trying to convince Tali to see sense. _Perverted little sh*t _when that thought came out she wondered where it came from and realised Shepard must be rubbing off on her, with a small smile she better not let Shala find out about this certain subject.

She felt angry at Shala's back hand reference to her being a blind girl as if she was still a little child but what made her act was when she insulted John, she quickly stepped in front of Shala ,the woman who has always been there since her birth and when her own died had been a mother of sorts, when she was heart broken after her pilgrimage it was her who comforted her the most, and now she promptly shouted her down.

''Shala! Don't you dare insult Shepard! What ever you may have fooled yourself into thinking I LOVE HIM and I always will, I am not some silly little girl anymore Shala why won't you see that? Shepard love's me for me, not just my body!''

Shepard solemnly nodded purposely excluding himself from this whole thing knowing it was something that had to be resolved between family, he was quickly snapped out of his thoughts of an escape route in case thinks go titanic when he noticed Tali step away from Shala and wrap her hands around one of his own.

'' Tali why you obviously are still blinded what kind of man would let you go through 2 years of pain and hardship?''

Knowing that she should not mention Shepard being resurrected and mention that Cerebrums a terrorist organisation that had targeting the Migrant Fleet had full control of Shepard's body for two years. ''John did not want to leave but, but he had his reasons.'' even to herself the excuses seemed hollow.

Shala was just about to begin another rage when Shepard stepped forward and finally decided to intervene.'' Shala if I may? I do love Tali'Zorah and yes we have slept together but even without that I would happily be with her, she had kept me stable for a long time and in turn I saw past the suite and the prejudices that people wrongfully threw at your people and I saw the beautiful caring women who I knew from the moment she told me her feelings I wanted to share my life with.'' with a sharp intake of breath to add emphasis he added. ''I understand your need to protect Tali but I assure you will as long as there is breath in my body I will protect Tali, I will move mountains and shift stars to see her safety, and frankly if you do not approve of our relationship then I do honestly care ,you are entitled to your opinion but if you try to restrain Tali in anyway then I will do what I have to keep her safe.'' he left the unspoken threat hanging in the air.

Tali was awed at Shepard's speech, true she had often heard such words when she vocally doubted their relationship but never with such conviction of with the fire of passion blazing brightly in his eyes. Shala to seem similarly impressed by the speech and remained silent. Tali looked over and saw all of the quarians up until now seemingly ignored in the heated exchange she saw a much higher amount of with nodding there heads in appraisal that before and she saw Kal give a jokingly salute.

What she didn't see was Fild: seeing that Shala's resolve was slipping and seeing his childhood romance slipping away he acted. ''Shala! Surely you cannot justify this Shepard is merely abusing her. He is just some human and you and I have both seen what their race is like, impulsive and selfish, Tali deserves someone who will always be their, to understand her in a way only a quarian can.''

Shepard flinched at the final bit, inwardly he always cursed himself at the fact that he could not have a truly deep understanding of quarian culture, the extranet had little to nothing other than brief summaries and crackpot conspiracy theories that the quarians are simply disguised Geth. Though he did have a much more rich knowing of their people that most due to the long talks both he and Tali had about their respective cultures he knew he could never truly know, and he did not wish to pressure Tali with barrages of questions.

Pressing the advantage he continued. ''He does not know of the feast of Hal'esh der vans or of the proper verses a captain much say. ''laughing he added '' he does not even know the section of the scroll of the Ancestors you must recite to your love.''

At the final thing Shepard's head snapped up and his mind began to search for the correct thing. Due to the many talks with Tali and several inconspicuous questions as well as quite a few talks to that interesting Matriarch at the eternity bar he had managed to piece together an amateur version of a certain scroll verse.

Quickly he snatched Tali's hands and turned to face her clearing is thought he solemnly stated ''As we drift among the cosmos, as we swim along its waves, I know that I have found my soul in you. If you would allow it we could sail among the stars through storms and surges, we can see the wonders it does behold. Together as one. You as my heart and I as yours may we forever sail.'' he finished with no doubt a loving smile plastered behind the helmet

The unexpected speech stunned the entire plaza to full silence as each took the revelation of a human learning a verse from their sacred writing. Tali felt as if her heart would burst as John recited the words of her ancestors and she felt tears glide down her cheeks. ''O Keelah John that was beautiful.'' she nearly leaped into his body and crushed him into her embrace.

Knowing that he had lost but refused to give up Fild tried to stall in the hopes something would occur. ''No! You can't Tali! I.. I love you! I've loved for as long as I remember , can you remember all the times we have had together. We.. We, we..'' He suddenly cut himself off then driven by some crazed instinct shot forward and clamped his hand on Tali's breast , a deep sigh came from him and he muttered incoherently with incredible speed Shepard shot forward eye's blazing and delivered a straight punch to his head with a muted thunk, suddenly the quarian rocketed back as if struck by a dreadnought landing in an unconscious pile.

Tali sighed and palmed her visor ''Keelah Fild, you were never in love with me, you were in love with my breasts.. Silly silly boy.''

…A few hours later…

Tali, Shepard and Shala were all inside her cubicle talking with a much more pleasant attitude in the air.

''So Shepard there she was, she had managed to hack her bubble's controls and was streaking through the Rayya's corridors naked claiming ghosts were after her , took us 1 hour to finally find her. She was down with a fever for a month after that.'' said Shala between fits of laughter.

Shepard laughed along to , tears of mirth running down his cheeks while Tali simply sat down head resting in her palms suddenly wishing the floor would simply swallow her up. When Shala finally stopped her laughing she straightened and she took a more serious tone.

''I would just like to apologise for the umpteenth time as to how I.. reacted to the news but now.'' gesturing between the young couple. ''It is nice to see that Tali could not find a better soul mate anywhere in the galaxy.'' said Shala a smile evident in her tone.

Tali, who's cheeks were slightly less purple from embracement thanked her. ''Thank you.. You have no idea what its like to hear your approval its just… it puts my mind at ease.''

Shala waved off her thanks.'' if anything I should be thanking you for talking to me again after my, outburst in the plaza. And Shepard are you sure you don't want any medical treatment and yes sorry for that as well.''

Shepard laughed it off and gave a shake of his head. '' No need Shala you didn't do anything serious.'' who was inwardly cringing at every slight movement that was burning his stinging chest.

''And that Fild, if only I knew he was such a little pervert I would have done something sooner.''

''don't worry Shala he is harmless, he is just eager.'' Tali said thinking back to how the med bay reported that Fild has a severe concussion from Shepard's knock out punch

Shala suddenly paused before gasping and saying . ''Oh look at the time I guess I need to get back to the Tonbay they probably set it on fire while I was away.'' shaking both Shepard's and Tali's hand . ''Tali's it has been nice to talk to you again, I just wish the meeting was under better circumstances and Shepard it is comforting to know Tali has found such a devout man Keelah se'lai .'' giving a quick bow she walked away.

With a quick sigh Tali suddenly felt immensely tired and leaned against John for support who promptly wrapped an arm around her waist. ''So Miss Vas Normandy do you want to head home or is there anyone else you want to talk to?''

Tali giggled when he mentioned the Normandy as home, _I guess that is our home now and his cabin is our, bedroom_ .''I would like to speak to Kal before we go, he said he would meet us at our airlock.''

They began to stroll down the corridors much like they did on their first day only with one difference they walked with each others arms laced around the others side and Tali's head was resting gently on Johns shoulders. She felt relieved at finally being able to hold Shepard after what seemed so long, the blissful time they walked in seemed painfully short as they rapidly found themselves at the Normandy's airlock at they saw a certain marine standing at attention waiting for them.

''Kal good to see you, without the threat of Shala looming in the horizon.'' Joked Shepard clasping Kal's outstretched wrist.

Giving a small grunt. '' Very true Shepard I would just like to publicly congratulate you two and hope you the best of luck in the future.''

Shepard gave a nod and stepped aside as Tali walked up and once again wrapped Kal in a deep hug which he responded to only slightly less awkward that the first one. ''Aaah Kal I just wish we could have catch up more, good thing we have your extranet account we will call you if anything comes up.''

''Likewise ma'am.'' stepping away from the embrace.

''Kal…'' said Tali warningly.

''Sorry my apologise, _Tali_ .''

Giving a nod of approval she stepped away and once again linked hands with John stepping up the airlock as it opened they stepped through and turned around they both gave Kal'Reeger a friendly stare.

''Keelah se'lai Kal'Reeger.''

''Keelah se'lai.'' and the door closed.

…In the Loft…

Shepard and Tali both rested on their bed recollecting of the days events.

Shepard gave a short chuckle. ''this seems familiar.''

Tali looked up confused. ''what you mean?''

Shepard looked down and gave a small smile. ''Someone from our past arrives goes kind of crazy, tries to break us apart, one of us throws a punch and now we are in my cabin, and last time if I remember correctly we made love. '' saying with a wide smile.

Laughing she leaned back against him slowly and seductively she brushed her lips against his before pulling away and smiling evilly. ''Oh really?''

Pulling her in tight he said. ''Dam how did I ever find such a lovely women?''

She gave a small giggle, she loved it when he complimented her, before him she never received any beyond her technical skills but when John talked about her she felt beautiful. John realised this when her cheeks gave off a very pleasant purple glow.

Closing her eyes she laid her head against his chest. ''John you know what I love?''

''Chiktikka?''

''I'm being serious.'' Tali mumbled

John laughed. ''So am I, I've seen the way you look at it, I might start getting jealous.''

''Shepard!'' Tali scolded

''Ok Ok what then?''

''How your always there, you have always been here with me John and just then when,, Fild groped me you were there again, when I had trouble telling them, you were there.'' she snuggled in closer. ''Thank you.''

Shepard wrapped a raven lock of hair around his finger. ''Well that seems like payment enough.'' before replying off handily

''Payment?''

''Well I am guessing I am in pretty deep to God right now for giving me one of his angels so it seems only right that I take care of her.''

Tali's heart melted at that, although she didn't know much about earth culture she did read that angels were often portrait as beautiful, radiant perfect beings, and he thinks I am one.

Running her hand along his naked chest she planted a kiss on his lips and said huskily. ''just for that comment you get the bonus prize.. Now.. Cry mercy.''

Thinking back to very similar position they were in not that long ago Shepard only muttered ''like clockwork.'' before he to became lost in the inferno of passion that soon engulfed the room.

* I am thoroughly impressed with how this story had turned out, I will start a new one as soon as my eyes stop hurting from typing out stories at 11'o clock at night =) The feast of Hal'esh der vans was just a quarian sounding holiday if you want to use it for whatever reasons you can. Also the section from the scroll of ancestors is completely made up, I just thought it sounded quite nice

I would also like to thank all the readers and especially the reviewers

tim94 for the sound of Fild's head being punched. =D

DarkDanny thank you for the advice with the sighing matter I think I used it correctly a couple times this chapter if not then sorry I didn't

To all the others who wanted to see Fild being punched, didn't make me seem so dickish for thinking it *


End file.
